Harry's Christmas Present
by RogerSlughorn
Summary: Pretty softcore one shot lemon. Hermione gives more than she expected for Christmas. I don't own the content, all is to our beloved JKR. This is my first story on here, so give me feedback, people.


Hermione punched her pillow into a different shape for about the hundredth time and glanced at her watch, it read 5:00am.

"Too early," she mumbled to herself. Lavender was still sleeping peacefully in the fourposter bed next to hers, and she was sure Harry wouldn't be awake for a while yet; last night's Christmas party with Slughorn had ended early for her, but she was sure that wasn't the case for the rest of the house. Everyone had looked so good, Ginny had looked dazzling in a simple silver dress and Harry had taken every excuse to be near her. Hermione smirked to herself remembering the bulge in Harry's trousers, typical boy. She frowned as she thought about Ron, he had left with his parents last night and she hadn't gotten to give him her christmas present. It was just as well, she decided, drifting off, she wouldn't have dared try to get between he and Lavender.

Later in the morning, she woke with a kind of ache inside and her nipples standing at attention. She rolled onto her stomach pressing them into the rough cotton of her shirt and let out her pent up breath. She hadn't had any time to herself recently and consequently her needs had not been well attended. She spread her legs a little and ground her hips into the sheet that had bunched underneath her. She looked around for her watch, it read 7:00, and dawn was already creeping into the room, Lavender would be up soon.

"Happy Christmas to me," she muttered bitterly, and resigned herself to deal with her problem later. Then it struck her. It was Christmas Day! She had to get Harry his present before he woke. She pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and rolled out of bed into her slippers. Her nipples were still stiff and visible against her white shirt.

"It's just Harry," she reminded herself, looking down at them, "poor guy left all alone in the dorm for the holidays." She snatched his present up off the top of her trunk and flounced down stairs, enjoying the sensation as her breasts rose and fell against the inside of her shirt.

The common room was deserted but for the discarded butterbeer bottles on the tables, clearly the house had continued partying after Slughorn's had finished.

She ran into a couple 4th year boys as she ascended the stairs. They stood aside to allow her to pass, their adolescent eyes glued to the two small protrusions from her chest. She grinned to herself and the fire smoldering below within her abdomen stirred a little, shooting little pin-pricking sensations all over her body.

"Happy Christmas", she said, winking at them.

She crept into Harry's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. It was warm and still dark as the sunlight was shining from other side of the castle. She waited a moment to allow her eyes to adjust, then approached his bed. Harry lay spread eagle, one hand dangling of the edge of his bed, his chest bare and exposed. The year's hard quidditch training, as well as throwing Ron some practice quaffles, had given him a well muscled chest, and his biceps were nothing to be frowned at either.

Ginny will be lucky when they finally get together she thought as her eyes traveled down his body where the slightest sixpac was forming. She let her eyes travel further, coming to a rest on a spot on top of the sheets still covering his lower body. She shivered despite the warmth as she remembered the large bulge she had tried so hard not to look at last night.

"Harry?" she whispered, her voice feeling much louder in the silence.

He did not reply, but continued breathing softly. Her eyes raked back up his chest and to the closed door. Her pulse quickened and she felt her throat clenched in excitement. The pinpricks of fire grew in intensity and the fire in her below her abdomen warmed. Almost against her will, her hand slid behind the waistband of her pajamas and slowly slid down the outside of her underwear. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she quickly looked at Harry, afraid he might hear it. Her other hand slid up her shirt and brushed over her nipples making them strain against the cotton. She look at his bedside table and picked up his wand, it felt smooth and cool between her fingers. She shifted her left foot out and placed his wand flat against the crotch of her pajamas. It warmed and vibrated slightly, as if in anticipation, which sent flames licking throughout her body.

She looked up at Harry again, but he showed no sign of waking, if anything he looked more asleep. Veins ablaze, she lowered her pajama bottoms. The scent of her musk filled the air, and for the first time she noticed how wet she was. She tried to bring Harry's wand back to her crotch again but it refused, suddenly jerking away and back toward Harry whenever it got close. She stopped, for fear that she would let go and it would fall and wake him. She set it back on the desk, and her eyes fell on the hand dangling off the side of the bed.

"H-Harry?" she said again, her voice choking, well aware that if she woke him he would be staring at her mostly naked body.

She reached out and wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

He twitched in sleep, and she held her breath.

But he relaxed and continued to dream and breath slowly.

Probably fighting a death eater she thought, chuckling inwardly.

She tightened her grip on his wrist and brought it up to her chest. She slid her hand around to the back of his and let it fall onto her breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly manipulated his fingers to gently squeeze her tits. His ring finger caught on her nipple and sent sparks showering to her naval, she shuddered again. His hand felt large and heavy against her delicate nipple, it was exhilarating.

She trailed her other hand down her stomach and onto the light fabric of her underwear. They were already soaked through and clung to her skin, shaping to her her engorged outer lips. She took one finger and traced the crease down the center, pleasure spiked through her body. She found her clit through the material and pressed down and around while moving Harry's hand to her other breast. She barely suppressed the moan of pleasure that rose, unbidden, within her, instead breathing in a short gasp of air.

She placed his hand back on the bed and stepped back. What if he woke? What if someone came in? After a minute's deliberation she gave into her desire.

She pulled off her shirt, freeing her tits, and dropped it on the ground next to her. Then she kicked off her slippers and slid off her underwear, letting them fall down her legs to her feet. The was a breeze she had not felt before that played across her chest, further firming her nipples, and blew across the carefully maintain hair between her legs.

She stepped towards Harry's bed and gently picked up his hand and brought it to her breast. She pushed his fingers into a cup shape and let his hand lay there across her left breast. Then she began to move it around, squeezing, pushing, twisting, she tried everything she could think to find a balance of ease and pleasure.

She found it was not difficult, nor unpleasant to slide her nipple between his index and middle finger while the rest of his hand made a squeezing motion.

Once she had built up a rhythm she slid her left hand down across her belly button and between her legs. She took her middle finger and drew a line up and down her slit, slowly applying more pressure. Finally, when should could wait no longer, she slid her finger deep inside herself. Pleasure coursed through her, and she whimpered. She pumped in and out before adding another finger. Her clit burned and screamed to be touched, so she brought down her other hand and massaged left and right across it.

She could feel the pressure building within her and added a third finger. Her hips jerked, her pussy tried its hardest to force her fingers deeper. Her breasts ached, and seemed to beg for more. Her clit seemed electrified, and each pass of her hand brought her closer and closer to the edge.

She was going to come any moment now, the pressure she was holding back was almost unbearable.

Then the hand at her breast changed sides.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She looked up to find Harry, wide awake and looking at her, one hand outstretched and tugging and feeling her tits. He stared into her eyes, and reached out his other hand.

But Hermione was passed the point of no return, there was no stopping now. Her hand pumped furiously inside her and her other attacked her clit.

She gasped as she felt both his hand grab slide onto her tits.

She stared hard into his eyes, and felt him pinch her burning nipples, twisting hard.

"Oh fuck, Harry," she whispered, her voice high pitched as she felt her orgasm break.

Her legs shook and jerked beneath her, her pussy contracted violently around her hand, and a deep moan broke free from her lips. Her eyes clenched shut as her face slackened at the sudden rush of blood around her.

When she opened them again she saw Harry, propped up on his elbows, observing her with a wolfish grin.

"Hope that's not all I'm getting for Christmas," he said.


End file.
